A sibilings Memory
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: After the War with Aizen What if Ulquiorra had a brother and Ulquiorra's memories of the battles against Ichigo were slowly coming in his brothers head. DON'T OWN BLEACH JUST OC. Go easy on me first Bleach fanfic and Ulquiorra rules!R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Discoveries

Zyrakuo glanced over the cities bright lights and the lively buzzing of active people. It seemed so peaceful and happy that it was like nothing could go wrong, but it was far from it. Zyrakuo could sense it, a disturbing spiritual pressure rising from the ground toward him. Before he knew it soul reapers appeared before him. _**"Looks like break time is over."**_ Zyrakuo said to him self as he was being glared down.

His light grayish blue hair feathered ahead of his face as the wind blew calmly. The fragment of his hollow mask formed large ear like spikes lying on the sides of his temples above his eyes. Coming into his face ending like the end of a Spartan warrior's helmet on the tip of his nose. His sliver eyes gazed out at the souls in front of him. He looked at them for what seemed like an hour before he spoke. _**"Can I help you guys?" **_Zyrakuo said; Zyrakuo was one of the few arrancar left an unknown Espada a Frieviox espada. On of the only espada to be put on record, he being a able to have three levels of his Vasto Lorde form. The sibling of Ulquiorra Schiffer, and was ranked four after his older brothers death. He still had the traditional white and black clothing Lord Aizen had given him, his bankai clinging to his side.

He got no answer from the soul reapers, they only looked at him a little bit longer before flash stepping in front of him attacking head on. Zyrakuo was taken by surprise but at the same time expected this reaction from soul reapers. Kill first question later. Zyrakuo dodged every slash of their shinkai and every powerful attack from their bankai's as the fight raged on. Zyrakuo grew fed up with the constant fighting and ended it quickly. He turned and speared one of the soul reapers through and blew his head of with a cero, he classified this as a Grimmjow approach to ending things.

The other soul reaper came in for an attack barely grazing Zyrakuo's arm. He brought his hands up and formed a double cero, he couldn't perform a spear cero as his brother. The cero was too much for the soul reaper to handle, engulfing him completely. Zyrakuo caught sight of more spiritual pressure coming his way. He flash stepped away as quick as possible to avoid any further fights it was his break time after all. But for an Espada his hiding skills were terrible he ended up in the Kurosaki clinic with Ichigo and the gang right in front of him.

They all froze at the sight of the arrancar, confused as to why he was alive in the first place thinking they killed all the arrancar that Aizen had created. Zyrakuo turned his head looking out of the corner of his eye hearing the faint breathing of everyone in the room, and the multiple spiritual pressure readings going off, _**"Not good." **_ He said out loud, everyone got into attack potions drawing their weapons. Zyrakuo never moved he only looked feeling that the slightest move would get his throat slit.

Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and Orihimie all glared at the Arrancar before them, Zyrakuo moved his head down slightly, the hair moved from the side of his neck down his shoulder revealing the number 4 tattooed on his neck. _"Number four? But how could this be, Ulquiorra was number four." _ Ichigo thought to himself. _**"It seems I'm invading your home on accident of course…so I'll be on my way don't mine me." **_Zyrakuo said with a slight grin, he inched to the window, really not wanting to fight any of them but that wasn't an option now that they saw him. He flash stepped the last foot appearing on a building two doors down. He sighed in relief, but that was short lived as they came after him. Zyrakuo just stood blankly as his brother would do and wait for them to make the first move before he did anything. _**"I don't want to fight but if you insist…" **_Zyrakuo said stopping an attack made by Ichigo, he stared into the Vizards eyes intently. _"Those eye's…. they look so familiar and that mask it haunts my memory." _Zyrakuo said pushing Ichigo back; he was out numbered heavily, 4 to one excluding Orihimie who watched from the ground below.

He moved left and right side stepping every blade slash, arrow and, powerful punch thrown at him. Ichigo swung out zangetsu, but it was caught in Zyrakuo's hand. He held the blade still and pulled Ichigo towards him, _**"Why do you want to kill me so bad Vizard? " **_ Zyrakuo asked him earnestly looking into Ichigo's eyes not breaking contact even though other attacks and enemies were coming at him left and right. _**"You know why…don't play dumb arrancar…" **_Ichigo said as Zyrakuo let go of his bankai. Zyrakuo looked at them all and flash stepped a good distance away before speaking. _**"I'm sick of this….I do not wish to fight you." **_He took his hands out of his pockets and held them out on his sides away from his bankai. He hung his head down looking at the town below him, his hair covering his face from their view. He knew Ulquiorra would have put a hole in him for stopping in the middle of battle but being out numbered four to one he wouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 **

**Unknown Truths **

Zyrakuo looked deep into the soul reaper's eyes trying to see into him as a person. They stood at a stand still for a long time, never uttering a word on either side. Zyrakuo tilted his head to the side, _**"You going**_ _**to explain yourselves? Why you hate arrancar and espada so much…"**_ Zyrakuo said scanning each soul. _**"We don't need to explain anything to you….you should already know, you are one of Aizen's dogs after**_ _**all…"**_ Ichigo said gripping his bankai tightly in his hand.

Zyrakuo's expression changed at his statement, his eyes widening his body tensing. _**"I am not Aizen's dog…."**_ He yelled balling up his fist, his eyes narrowing, _**"A**_ _**human can never understand what its like to be used to such a degree…"**_ Zyrakuo said looking down. His spiritual pressure roared making everyone uneasy as he looked up. _**"I'll never be used again!" **_Zyrakuo jolted forward directly at Ichigo but, was blocked by Rukia's bankai.

The burning rage in his eyes instilled itself in Rukia's mind as he pressed his hand forward against her blade. Zyrakuo flash stepped out of the way of her bankai as she attacked. _**"Dance…number three…Shirafune!"**_ Rukia commanded and her bankai obeyed. Zyrakuo held his hand up to his face as dark blue energy gathered at his hand. He swiped his hand across his face as a hollow mask generated connecting to his mask fragment already there.

The mask was that of a dingo stained with blue flames across the mask. He knew he couldn't take them lightly so he resorted to this. He grabbed his Zanpakuto unsheathing the blade as the attack came straight toward him at full speed. Ichigo froze in fear and confusion at the mask on his face. _"I thought he was an arrancar…Aizen couldn't have created a hybrid and kept him concealed from the soul society…" _Ichigo thought to him self tensing at the thought. Zyrakuo dashed forward straight into the attack it self, he brought his blade forward coming into contact with the ice.

The ice shattered completely into pieces as he continued toward Rukia. His focus on her was broken as an arrow of spirit energy shot toward him nailing him in the side. He slid back clinching his side, gridding his teeth under the mask. He stared at Uryu for a moment before charging at him. He vanished feet away from before appearing in front of Orihime his blade inches from her. Orihime had no time to counter the attack seeing he was so close and unexpected. Zyrakuo's eyes widened as Ichigo stood there his blade connected with his blocking it from Orihime's neck. Ichigo gave him a death defying glare that shook Zyrakuo to his core.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!" **_ The attacked engulfed Zyrakuo in black energy. Ichigo expected him to serve the attack since Ulquiorra survived it in his past battle against him. Zyrakuo stood next to Ichigo his head face down, Ichigo looked to his side at the sight of the Arrancar Vizard hybrid. His state of rage still in his eyes but, the away he thought the hybrid would survive was the complete opposite of what he originally thought. Zyrakuo swung his blade at Ichigo never moving from his spot next to him. Ichigo blocked the blade his dark eyes staring into Zyrakuo's.

Orihime looked in fear but yet set up her shield of protection. Rukia charged in even though she knew it wasn't going to be easy to defeat this hybrid arrancar. Chad rushed in, _**"Le Directo." **_He said bringing his fist toward Zyrakuo's face. Zyrakuo looked out the corner of his eye and lifted his hand up quickly grabbing Chad's fist. He turned his head slightly, his black and light grey eyes burning Chad alive in a harsh glare.

Ichigo was amazed yet angered, still he pushed forward on the hybrid. Zyrakuo tightened his grip on Chad's fist and pulled him down, kneeing Chad in the face. Surprise shot on Chad's face as he came into contacted with the hybrids knee. Fear and anger rushed through Zyrakuo's mind as he fought against four people at once….

**Ok I came up with the idea of making him a hybrid of both arrancar and vizard. I know my grammar isn't all that great but no one is perfect and I'm working on it, give me some time. But other than that please tell me know how this chapter is, and tell me if I misspelled any of the characters attacks or stated the wrong attack. Your help and encouraging reviews are appreciated. R&R thanks I won't disappoint you! ^-^**


End file.
